Summer Love
by crazygurlz
Summary: When Jeremy asks Damon to help his twin sister Elena to get adjusted after being away for three years, he thought it was going to be easy. Little did he know that he would get caught up in the mysterious reason she left Mystic Falls in the first place. What happens when he finds out why she left, will he still want to stay or will he leave her heartbroken. AU
1. Meet Damon

"Damon!" Jeremy Gilbert shouted as he ran across the school hallway towards me. "Hey man," Jeremy says as he comes to a stop, "I need a favor to ask."

I looked at him warily. After all, the last time he needed a favor I was stuck at The Grill as a chef while he went to a sixth month anniversary date with his girlfriend, Anna. "Depends on what you need."

"You remember how my sister is coming back?" asks Jeremy. "Well, I just found out that Anna's mom's funeral is on the same day that she comes back. Will you please pick her up from the airport and spend the day?"

Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's twin sister, left Mystic Falls three years ago for mysterious circumstances that only Jeremy and her parents know. When asked, they swiftly switch the subject onto something else. Even Jeremy doesn't tell me, his best friend since we were in diapers. She was fifteen years old when she left to go to a boarding school in Italy. Jeremy and her parents, Miranda and Greyson, were understandably upset for a couple of months after she left but I could tell they understand why she left. She hasn't come back to Mystic Falls since; her family go to Italy to visit her during summer and sometimes during Christmas. She's coming back to go to college in America. Apparently, she got into the same college Jeremy and I did. One of the hardest colleges to get into. Yale.

"Sure," I replied nodding and we start walking towards Physics.

"Thanks. I don't want her to feel all alone after she being gone for three years. Plus, I am going to the same college as her and will probably be spending half of my time with her so I want you two to get acquainted."

"Yeah... I'm sure we'll get acquainted." I said smirking. Jeremy looked at me seriously though.

"Dude, I know how you are with girls and and I'm normally cool with that but not with Elena. She's been through enough; she doesn't need you to add to her problems. Plus, if I have my way she won't be dating until she is thirty."

I shook my head. Yeah right, like I would want to even date Elena Gilbert. At fifteen, she was one of the losers. She had all the trademarks of being a loser: studying 24/7, ugly, and glasses.

"I was joking Jeremy." I replied just as we reached the Physics door.

"'Kay, just making sure. Anyway, remember she arrives tomorrow which fits perfectly with your schedule since it is the last day of school. Good luck on the exam bro." Jeremy stated as he walked off to his seat in the front of the class.

I nodded and made my way towards the back. Sooooo... Elena Gilbert. This should be interesting.


	2. Elena Return

**The paragraphing is a little messed up so SORRY!**

I hit the road in my blue Camaro. I started the engine and accelerated it until I was sure I was going over the speed limit. I forgot that Elena was coming today until Jeremy called me asking if Elena arrived. Once I finally arrived at the airport, I sped past all the slowly moving cars until I found a spot by the curb to park.

I found myself thinking about Elena. Has she changed since the last time I've seen her? Has she gotten hotter? Probably. Not that I would ever admit this to anyone, especially Jeremy, but I always was interested in her. Not in a romantic way as people might think. But she was always so kind and helpful; even to people who used to bully her. I once saw her comforting Caroline, one of her bullies in high school, after she burst into tears by the bathroom during one of my free periods. Elena hugged Caroline and let the girl sob on her shoulder as she blubbered on about how she just found out about her parents' divorce and how the whole town knew and kept it from her. After that incident, I barely saw any interaction between Caroline and Elena after that; only the occasion tight lip smile and a nod at each other. Jeremy never knew she was bullied even though Caroline, who was his girlfriend at the time, was mainly the one doing it. It's not like they beat her or anything very physical like that. It was mainly verbal; though there was an occasional bruise on her shin after a kick. It was my best friend duties to Jeremy to report something like this or even do something myself. But I've never been really close with Elena even if I'm her twin brother's best friend, so I was going to tell Jeremy after the first bullying incident she was in. However, she caught up with me after and promised me to not tell anybody; not Jeremy or her parents. Elena didn't want Jeremy involved in this. She knew if he knew he was going to go after the guy bullies, which will result in a couple of injuries, then tell the principal about the girl bullies and it would all just be one big mess. Plus, she knew that Jeremy was really happy with Caroline and what she was doing to her would break them up and then he would be depressed. She sacrificed her own happiness for her brother's. If that isn't kindness, I don't know what is.

If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that the bullying was what caused her to leave. That she told her folks and brother and they understood that she wanted to go a school away from here. Though that theory doesn't make much sense. First of all, she wouldn't have needed to go all the way to Italy to get away. Second of all, the bullying started dwindling down after she helped Caroline until it pretty much stopped. Since Caroline was the leader of the bullying gang, she probably told all of them to stop tormenting her. Now that I think about it, I noticed she doesn't really harass anyone anymore.

While I was thinking about Elena, I noticed a hot girl standing by the airport doors. She has three very large bags beside her and it appears to be that she is looking for someone. THG (The Hot Girl) is standing to about 5'7 with legs that go on forever. Her olive toned skin seems smooth and her brown eyes sparkle as she looks at a variety of cars until it lands on mine. She looks at me, seeming a little disappointed but she seems to have shaken it off since she starts to walk towards my car. Wait... why is she walking to my car? It can't be... She can't be Elena. Her silky and soft looking long chocolate brown hair is way different than the short and stringy boring hair Elena had three years ago. She pulls open the door and slides into the soft leather interior and smiles confidently at me (way different that the shaky smile she used to have.)

"Hey Damon," Elena smiles brightly, "long time, no see."

"Yeah. Nice to see you Elena." I say charmingly to her. Now that the shock has worn off, I return to what I was planning to do all day; charming her so much until she drops the reason why she left. What can I say? I'm curious.

"So Elena," I suavely say to her, "how was Italy?"

"Good," then smirking she says, "especially the boys. What 'bout Mystic Falls?"

"Dear old Mystic Falls was good," then looking at her and using the full extent of my blue eyes, I mockingly says, "especially the girls."

"I'm sure they are. After all, you were always well informed with that topic."

"Oh Elena," I gasp and place a hand over my heart and say with a obviously fake sad voice, "that hurts right here. I never thought you thought of me that way." Cue the fake sobbing. She laughs a joyous laugh that fills up the whole car.

"I'm sure it does. Anyhow, how is Jeremy? Why didn't he pick me up?" She questions with a frown on her face.

"His girlfriend, Anna's, mom died a couple of weeks today and Anna just told him the day before yesterday that the funeral takes place today so he couldn't make it. As for your parents, you probably know that Miranda and Greyson are out of town visiting your Uncle John. Why? Didn't you want to be picked up by one of the most amazing and hottest guys on this planet?" I ask with a pout on my face now mainly watching her, instead of the road.

"Of course I did so why isn't Stefan here?" she teasingly asks, glancing over at me with her doe eyes.

"Oh Elena. You should know by now that I'm the better brother." I state with a smirk. Stefan is my younger brother by a year. He and Elena used to be best friends. They were really close. The only person that might know why Elena left other than her family is Stefan, but he's kept his lips shut about the topic of Elena leaving. He's never really replaced her with another person for best friend duties. That's why he's like the most excited person in this town now that she's returning. He would have been here if he didn't have one last extremely boring and lame class president meetings left. (i'm not bagging on anyone that is a class president or something like that, I just think that's why Damon would actually say. Sorry if I offended people."

"Oh, of course you are." She smirks but then softens up, "if you see Jeremy tell him I'm sorry about his girlfriend's mom."

"Why don't you just tell him?" I ask, intrigued.

"Because, I'm having a sleepover with Stefan tonight to get caught up so I probably won't be seeing Jer until tomorrow."

"You're having a sleepover with Stefan? Hmmmm..." I say smirking, a bit jealous as the thought enters my mind.

"No! Not like that! He's my best friend; that's gross." she exclaims with her nose crinkled.

I chuckle.

She just looks at me with a small smile on her face and turns on the radio. A song immediately starts playing through the speakers.

I wanna be drunk when I wake up

on the right side of the wrong bed

and every excuse I've made up

tell you the truth I hate what

didn't kill me never made me strong

never at all

Her face immediately drains her color and she stiffens up. What's wrong? Is she all right? I voice my concerns.

Her face immediately tries to get clear and get rid of the grimace that's on her face right now. She clears her throat and murmurs, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... personal matters. Sorry." She switches the radio station and immediately relaxes into her seat as One Direction's song, Little Things, plays.

Personal matters? That's a clue. However, out of all those lines that play the only word I make out is 'drunk' since I didn't really pay attention. Maybe she enjoys getting drunk? But that doesn't seem like something Elena would do. What is that saying though? Never judge a book by its color. Though, I just can't see sweet Elena drinking but I haven't seen her in three years. She could have started drinking than or something. It could also be the other lyrics the singer sang... the lyrics I can't remember.

The rest of the car trip was spent listening to various songs by various singers. We went by Elena's place and she dropped off her bags and grabbed a smaller bag. She put all of her sleepover materials in it and we drove over to the boarding house. Once we pulled up, Stefan ran out of the car and pulled Elena out of it. Spinning her around, he started babbling on about how much he missed her, how much he'll have to catch her up on, and reprimanding her on not speaking to him more during her years abroad in Ital. I just stood behind them, leaning on the car and smirking as I saw Elena stumble as Stefan let go of her.

I caught her and stared into her sparking chocolate eyes and said, "Be careful." She blushed and nodded and grabbed my arms so I could let her go after a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes. (trying not to do too many cliches; i want to do some. though, not my favorite cliche.) Stefan just stared at us. After I let Elena go, she looks at me with a look in his eyes. I just blushed, embarassed that I didn't let go of her immediately after I caught her.

"Come on Elena!" Stefan interrupts excitedly, breaking our gazes. She returns her gaze to his and smiles slightly at the overexcited expression on the seventeen year old's face.

She nods at me, then plastering on a smile she starts talking about all her new friends, her school, and the sightseeing she did. They walk past me and through the centuries old door.

I shake my head, hoping I could get rid of some thoughts about Elena. No luck. Whatever. I could at least focus on the useful thoughts about Elena. I reallllyyyy want to piece this mystery together. The only way I can do that is to spend more time with her. You're in luck Gilbert; it looks like you'll be spending a lot more time together.

AN: HEY! I HOPE NO ONE THINKS THERE IS GOING TO BE A STEFAN AND ELENA AND DAMON LOVE TRIANGLE IN THIS ONE BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE ONE! I HONESTLY AM A HARDCORE DELENA FAN AND EVEN THOUGH STELENA ISN'T THE WORST COUPLING, THEY PALE IN THE PRESENCE OF DAMON AND ELENA. BY THE WAY, I LOVE ED SHEERAN AND I KIND OF (THE OTHER PERSON WHO USES THIS ACCOUNT(SHE DOESN'T WRITE THIS STORY WITH ME) LOVES ONE DIRECTION SOOOO... YEAH. I'LL UPDATE SOON. PLEASE REPLY.

**P.S. SHOULD I MAKE STEFAN GAY? I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE OFFENDED BY THIS AND ALL SO LET ME KNOW. JUST MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING.**

**AND…**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THE OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE. MY COUSIN/ONE OF MY GREATEST FRIENDS SHARE THIS ACCOUNT AND SHE WRITES ALL THE OTHER STORIES ON HERE. YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL SHE LOVES ONE DIRECTION… SO PLEASE READ THOSE. THANKS!**


	3. Sibling Reunion

It's been years since I have been in Mystic Falls though it seems like it was just yesterday. I would come to Stefan's house almost every day after school to finish homework and talk about our problems and secrets. One big secret he told me a week before he left was that he was gay. He didn't want to tell anyone and the only reason he told me is because we share everything... almost everything. But I don't want to think about that.

"You changed a lot! How was Italy? How were the boys? Do you still like Matt? He's going out with someone from a different town you know. What about Klaus? I think you said he was cute once. Too bad he's going out with Caroline now. Oh my God! You will not believe this... Caroline is actually nice now! She plans a lot of town events and fundraisers and stuff. Never would have guessed that she would be doing that a few years ago." Stefan babbled, probably wetting his pants in excitement after seeing me for the first time in person since his freshman year. "Did you go out with someone in Italy? Better yet, are you going out with someone from Italy? And does he have any friends? I mean it's not fair you get to meet all those bo- people. I'm so envious!"

I just giggle as he blabbered away. Ever since I arrived in Italy three years ago, I have changed a lot. For a start, my best friend, Sam, who is a boy and is also gay, and Rachel helped give me a makeover. They turned my frizzy hair into sleek, shiny waveish-flatish chocolate brown hair by a shampoo that is especially suited with my hair type. The shampoo even brought out some lighter highlights in my hair. Next, they decided to give me laser eye surgery in Italy, where you can get it before you turn eighteen (I'm just making it up; I'm not sure if that is a rule or not. I really don't want her to wear contact lenses. I have glasses so I'm not one of those people who don't like people with bad eyesight.) The surgery made my eyes brighter as side effects, making it livelier. After, they told me to wash my face every day to avoid acne. They even got me something for the acne. Then, they taught me to use all types of makeup and they took me shopping, getting me clothes that didn't hide my slender curvaceous body. As many people can see, I've changed. A LOT!

"The year was good. I dated a boy too. His name is Elijah, but I call him Ellie." I reply. "What about you?"

"No there's not many options here." he stated dejectedly his head hanging.

"What are you talking about Steffie? There are a lot of options here. I should know." Damon said, suddenly appearing at the doorway. "You know what? I'll hook you up with... that girl in your history class. You know the one with red hair and those really big-"

"No thanks bro." Stefan said quickly, hoping his last word would be drowned out.

"-glasses."

Damon and I chuckle as Stefan turned red at his guess of what his brother was saying.

"Anyway Elena, Jeremy is coming here right now. I figured that he couldn't wait another day before he sees you."

"Thanks for the warni-" I start to say.

"ELENA! Where are you? Aren't you going to give your dear twin brother, who I might add is older than you by 2 minutes so you have to respect him!" Jer shouted up the staircase.

I squeal and slide down the railing into my brother's arms. After I pull away from the hug, I notice his hair and I try to contain my laughter to no avail. This is probably why he said for me to respect him. Jeremy just glares at me as I start to squeal with laughter.

"Horrible isn't it? I told Jeremy to not take Anna's offer to cut his hair. But alas he didn't listen. I tell you he's infatuated with that girl." Damon tells me with a small amount of humor in his voice.

"Oh shut it you two!" Jer grumbles at us, pouting.

"Awww Jer are you pouting? I haven't seen you pout since you wanted that ice cream Mom didn't buy for you." I burst out laughing.

"That was when I was five!" Jeremy calls back, defensively.

"Fifteen Jer." And this time both Damon and I laugh at him.

"Anyway Elena." Jeremy interrupting to trying to stop our laughter. Five minutes later, after both of us calm down Jer starts again. "The school is letting you participate in graduation with us!"

I squeal and throw my arms around the closest person: Damon. I start bouncing on the heels of my toes and start talking nonstop, "Really? I never got the chance to graduate from Velrose; Mom and Dad got me a plane ticket on the same day so I couldn't go. I have to get a dress for the graduation and a robe! I also need a dress for the graduation party. What are you two going to wear? When is it?" I was interrupted by Damon separating us and putting his pale hand on my mouth to stop me from talking. I would have just bit it but he's Damon Salvatore; who wonders what he has done with it so I just end up glaring at him.

He takes his hand from me and wipes his hand on his shirt. Jeremy just laughs at us after he is done glaring at Damon. "We'll answer all of your questions tomorrow. You just need to get ready for the Coming Back Party for you tonight." Damon tells me laughing.

"You two didn't have to!" I exclaim.

"Of course we did. What kind of brother would I be if you didn't get a Welcome Back Party?" Jeremy tells me putting his arm over my shoulder. I shake my head at him with a smile on my face.

"'Kay. So when is the party?" I query.

"6 o'clock" Damon replies.

"Stefan," I say to the person beside Damon, "can we do this tomorrow? I have to go get ready. It's already 5 and I need to shower."

"It's okay," Stefan murmurs quietly, trying to smile at me. It was obviously not okay, but I'll make it up to him later.

"Thanks." I thank him and gather my stuff. Jeremy then drives me home with us talking about nonsense the whole way. Once home, I take my stuff and go up to my room. I close the door and strip for my shower. I use my rose-scented soap and lavender-scented shampoo and conditioner. I wrap a towel after and I put on all my clothes and I look at myself in the full-size mirror. I look fantastic!


	4. Preview

**This is preview of the next chapter. Review please! Thank you!**

"ELENA!" Bonnie yelled across the room at me. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call? I kept my phone around me all the time after you left."

I giggle quietly. "Sorry Bonnie but I was so busy. I had classes and I wanted to make new friends. Sorry."

"It's okay... wellll I see a certain Alex's older brother has grown up. I'll call you later. See you later." she flashed a mischievious grin at me and sashayed off.

I looked after her as she left. She hasn't changed one bit. She was one of my best friends. Stefan, Bonnie, and I were kind of a trio before I left. I was the one who kept them us together due to their mutual friendship with me. They never really bonded with each other and they most likely ran off and found their own groups after I left.

As I switched my gaze, I saw Jeremy and Anna sitting on the couch laughing with each other. I smiled briefly and get a drink from a nearby table. I don't really like Jeremy having girlfriends. I'm too afraid for someone like Caroline ruining my life again. But I learned that Caroline changed and she's actually pretty cool now. She was there for me when no one else was there. After her bullying stopped of course, which is a little weird considering she's one of the reasons that it happened. She's also probably the select few who actually know what happened that fateful December night... but I don't want to even think about what happened that night right now.

"Well well well. What do we have here." Damon questions as he comes to stand beside me jostling me lightly.


	5. Welcome Back Party

"ELENA!" Bonnie yelled across the room at me. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call? I kept my phone around me all the time after you left."

I giggle quietly. "Sorry Bonnie but I was so busy. I had classes and I wanted to make new friends. Sorry."

"It's okay... wellll I see a certain Alex's older brother has grown up. I'll call you later. See you later." she flashed a mischievious grin at me and sashayed off.

I looked after her as she left. She hasn't changed one bit. She was one of my best friends. Stefan, Bonnie, and I were kind of a trio before I left. I was the one who kept them us together due to their mutual friendship with me. They never really bonded with each other and they most likely ran off and found their own groups after I left.

As I switched my gaze, I saw Jeremy and Anna sitting on the couch laughing with each other. I smiled briefly and get a drink from a nearby table. I don't really like Jeremy having girlfriends. I'm too afraid for someone like Caroline ruining my life again. But I learned that Caroline changed and she's actually pretty cool now. She was there for me when no one else was there. After her bullying stopped of course, which is a little weird considering she's one of the reasons that it happened. She's also one of the select few who actually know what happened that fateful December night... but I don't want to even think about what happened that night right now.

"Well well well. What do we have here." Damon questions as he came to stand beside me jostling me lightly.

"I don't know. Maybe a completely gorgeous, amazing, intelligent, young woman beside my brother's best friend, who is also a womanizer." I say as I look sideways at him.

"Why do you get four adjectives when I only get half of that? That is unfair!" he exclaimed as he pouted childishly.

"Damon, I'm surprised you don't know this: its because I'm awesome like that." I giggle as he scoffs.

"Oh please 'Lena. Everyone know I'm the awesomest, coolest, best, and the most brilliant person in the whole town, not to mention the hottest... the girls can attest to that." he ended it with a wink.

"You haven't changed a bit." I laugh as he replies.

"Why would I do that?"

I countered, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Elena, elena, elena," he immediately chastises, "haven't you been listening to me while I've talked to you for the last couple of minutes." He shakes his head as if he's disappointed and looks at his shirt to hide his grin.

"Of cour-" I start to reply when I am interrupted.

"Will yo-u-u dan-n-nce wi-i-ith m-me?" queried a poor freshman who looked like he was about to pee in his pants. Behind him were a group of boys laughing their heads off as he stuttered pathetically at me; this was obviously a dare. I don't normally interact with guys that hints at being romantic if they're younger than me but he looked small and nervous that I took pity on him. Plus, he would be tormented throughout freshman year if I say no.

"Sure." I smile confidently at him to try to ease his nerves.

"Real-l-ly?"

"Yeah, sure." I lead him towaards the dance floor as Damon looked at me with a grin full of amusement, though there was something in his eye I couldn't quite place. I was going to just dance with him for two songs, but the first song that came up was a slow song so I carefully place my hand around his neck and he looked like he was about to faint. I blush; do I really do that to guys. The song kind of ended quickly and thankfully, the next song that came on was upbeat.

Just as the song ended, Damon appeared beside me and took me int his arms. He didn't say anything and as Jennifer Lopez's song, On the Floor blasted through the speakers his dance contrasted harshly with the beat of the song. He didn't once jump up and wave his arms in the air, nor did he change his gentle movement as he lead me across the floor until the songs beat faded.

Damon avoided my eyes as he stated he was going to go get a drink. I stared after him as he turned away from me, trying to figure out why he just did that.

This is sooo going to be a complicated summer. I have a feeling that someone else is going to be let in to my secret before the summer ends. Can anyone guess who that will be?

**Her dress and everything is on my profile so you can look at it there.**

**Review please!**


	6. Damon POV

Damon POV

OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just did that. That little punk asked her to dance and she being nice and so _Elena _she agreed. It's not my fault that the little boy was a punk and was just a lowly freshman, unlike me who is about to graduate and is a man. Elena needs a man; not a weak defenseless little boy. In my defense, she needed to be saved from that... _shudder_...

"Hey man," Jeremy ran up to me. "Where's Elena?"

"Don't know? Probably on the dance floor." I replied quickly, too ashamed to look at his face. I just danced with his sister... his twin... and I felt something for her. I totally just violated the Bro Code. Crap!

"Really!?" Jeremy exclaimed. 'If you'll excuse me, I have to go pummel the guy who is grinding up on my sister." Double crap! I glance down at him, trying to keep my face neutral. Too scared that he will read what's on my face. I nod at him and he stalks off towards the dance floor, where I see Elena dancing with a blond guy... Matt. She was his girlfriend for some time three years ago. I have no idea why she even liked him; she seemed like she was just using him unlike Matt, who was head over heels for her. He's no dating some girl over in another town. They weren't even dancing, they were talking with a deep concentration on their faces. I felt an unfamilar feeling in mt stomach and suddenly, I felt sick. What's happening to me?

I glare at Matt when he hugged, but I can't glare for long. His sister Vicki was killed by mysterious circumstances. As far as I know, no one knows what killed her. I don't know what it feels like when your sibling has died. Stefan and I aren't as close as Vicki and Matt were but I don't even understand how terrible it would feel when a part of your family, a person you see every day, a person who you have known for basically all your life has died. Jeremy, though, didn't care and he forced them apart, stopped to glare at him, and walked to Anna by the drinks.

Sighing, I sit down with my feet on the chair before me and glare at everyone around me. How can they be having fun? This party is boring. If Jeremy had given me control, I would have made this party the party of the year and will so known that people across the country would be talking about it.

Jeremy did not care though. I got a mouthful from him. He was all like: She's my sister and I know her the best; No, no, no, no. I don't want those people in my house; Really? A giraffe. For the record, the giraffe knew how to juggle. A juggling giraffe would be awesome. Not to mention how many things people could do on the animal. I could probably even make it do that bull riding thing that a lot of people do. Though, I don't know how it would work but I'm sure I could figure some way. I am, after all, Damon Salvatore.

I watched as Elena got peppered by pathetic boys who claimed they've missed her and how school wasn't at all the same without her while I knew for a fact that they didn't even acknowledge her before she left to Italy. The boys' girlfriends all just glared at her, even when she was trying to shake their boyfriends off. I wanted to go talk to her but every time I tried, someone always interrupted by conversing with either Elena or me.

Before I know it, it's 2 A.M. and the partygoers are leaving until it's only me, Elena, Jeremy, Anna, and Stefan with Jeremy and Stefan sleeping on the couch and the rest cleaning up.

"We got it Elena. Why don't you just go upstairs and rest. You've had a busy day." I push her towards the stairs and as proof of her being tired, she didn't even argue as she stomped upstairs slowly with bleary, bloodshot eyes. Anna and I remain quiet while we get rid of the food and take down the decorations. We've never been close so we don't really talk much when we're alone. In fact, it's downright awkward now that I've sent Elena upstairs. She nodded at me at me, kissed Jeremy on the forehead, and strolled out of the house to her car. I walk upstairs to Jeremy's room. He won't mind. After all, it's not my fault he's sleeping on the couch. I kick off my shoes and climb onto the bed, not bothering to get into something more comfortable and I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

"RING! RING! RING!" the alarm clock screamed. I smashed my hand on the button and rolled over onto my back as I checked my watch. 2:00. Crap. Graduation is in an hour. I'm here so often I live here so it only makes sense that I have a copy of everything I have at home here so I get my suit from Jeremy's closet and make my way towards the bathroom. However, I freeze when I see someone in the bathroom as its door opens. Elena.


	7. I Don't Hold Hands

Hey guys...

Remember that preview I gave out when I lost my inspiration? I decided to start this chapter from scratch.

...smoothing her dress. She looked in the mirror and spotted my confused and tired eyes gazing at her. "Hey! I can't wait to graduate; I've been waiting for this moments since I was a freshman!" She smiled at me, but quickly stopped when I was still looking at her like I didn't who she is. "Why are you just standing by the door? Hello? Damon!" she, annoyed, snapped the last bit.

I couldn't help it; she looked amazing. She looked absolutely gorgeous on the dress. (DRESS ON PROFILE) It hugged her curves and emphasized her now small waist. Her usually silky hair was now glossy too and she artfully mady it wavy (not curly), but not like she did whatever those girls do. I think it's called frimding or frimping. I don't care. I finally snapped out of it when she crossed her arms over her chest where my eyes finally rested after checking her out from head to toe.

"Damon, get out of the bathroom. I have to finish up some stuff then I'll be done."

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around to help me get my mind off her and her dress. Nothing jumped out at me so I just sat on the bed with my phone in my hand checking if any one had emailed me and checking my facebook. After five minutes, I was getting annoyed. No matter how hot she looked in that dress, no one makes Damon Salvatore wait. I knocked on the door which is unusual because if there is a hot female in a room, I don't wait and knock before I barge in. After getting no answer, I shook my head. What am I doing? If this was any other girl, I would already be in there. Deciding it was enough of my behavior, I opened the door surprised to find it unlocked. I figured Elena would try to push the door closed from the other side but she didn't stop me. When it finally opened, I saw why: she wasn't using it any more. I looked at my watch and got frustrated. I'm going to be late meeting Jeremy. We're planning another prank after the ceremony is over so they can't expel us because we're technically not students any more, just alumni.

I quickly dress, and look into the mirror. I do look pretty amazing if I do say so myself. There's just one thing left to do: I quickly run a hand through y head so it is messy as in an I-DON'T-CARE sort of way.

I go downstairs into the kitchen where Elena was eating an apple with keys in her hand about to head towards her car.

"Hey, Elena! Wait for me!" I quickly walk towards her, grabbing myself an apple as well.

We walk towards the family car, the BMW. I run towars the driver's seat, and wait for her to approach. Sure enough, she did with her eyebrow raised. "Get out of my seat, Damon." she demanded.

"No, I don't think I will," I answered, my usual smirk in place, "but you can always sit on top oof me, you know. I wouldn't mind."

She shook her head, but I couldn't tell if it was from amusement or disgust. I was betting on the former seeing as I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smirk on her face.

She dignify my statement with an answer. She just grabbed my ear and pulled me out of the car walking to the shotgun portion with me saying 'ow, ow, ow, ow' every time she took a step. She all but shoved me in the seat. I just smirked; feisty isn't she.

Elena got into the driver's seat and took off. It was obvious she hadn't driven in a while; she probably had gotten her license during that one summer she came back here. I didn't see her then seeing as I spent _my _summer in Italy in a little villa Mom bought when I was born.

"You know, Elena, I could be easily persuaded into driving seeing as you are obviously out of practice."

She glared at me. "Not a chance, Damon."

I just smiled infuriatingly at her, she's just as stubborn as she was when she left.

Elena looked at me every few seconds a little anxious. "Stop doing that eye thing you're doing. It's not going to work on me."

Afte

I shook my head and just increased the velocity of as she so eloquently put it, the 'eye thing'.

After a few minutes of silence when I realized she wasn't going to look at me anytime soon, I started talking. "We should bond more, Elena. After all, we're going to the same college, and Jeremy will be splitting his time between us so we should be getting along well seeing as I'll probably will have to spend some time with you during our time in Yale." Truthfully, I just wanted to know why she went away soon, I'm impatient.

She looked at me bemused at the way I said all of that really fast. "Aren't we bonding now?" Before I could answer, she turned into a parking lot. "It doesn't matter right now. We've arrived."

She looked nervous, and I reluctantly placed my hand in hers to offer her some comfort but toook i tback quickly, After all, I'm Damon Salvatore, and I don't hold hands.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Graduation part 2

"Gilbert, Elena!" the headmaster announced into his mic as he held up my diploma tied in a red ribbon. The audience clapped as usual as I stepped onto stage, my face into an excited grin. The moment that I've been waiting for since I arrived as a freshman in this school. How the moment where I will officially become an adult even though I'm already 18.

I shook the headmaster's hand, took the diploma in my hand, the papers smooth and white. It seemed surreal. Just a couple of minutes ago I was excited about finally being grown up. Now, I'm getting all misty-eyed about finally leaving home, starting in a new place and even though I went to the boarding school in Italy, I was still a teenager growing up and making mistakes. I don't think I'll have time to make mistakes any more with my bsy schedule. The nice factor in that is that I still have a couple of months until I officially have to grow up.

I stepped off the stage and sat down beside Caroline, while waiting for Jeremy to join me beside me as we were going in alphabetical order. She smiled at me and just continued sitting as stiffly as she was before. Even though we're in mch better terms than we used to be, it still gets a bit awkward around each other. I think she thinks I'll eventually tell Jeremy because, even though they aren't together anymore, they're still really good friends, but she obviously knows that once he knows, he won't talk to her and she'll lose one of her closest friends. I don't know who he would choose though. I've been gone for a good couple of years, he's probably just as close to her as he is to me. Although, if it came down to it, we both know he'll choose me as he is my twin brother, and we have an unbreakable bond. It doesn't mean I want him to have to choose though.

"Hey, Elena," Jeremy whispered to me as he slid into his seat and clapped as Courtney Taylor slid onto the stage. "You should hang out with a couple of people during the summer... how about Caroline? She used to be my girlfriend as I think you remember, and I thought you two were friends before you left."

I looked at him in surprise. Caroline isn't mean to me anymore but I don't really feel comfortable to be around her still. "I don't know. I'll probably keep hanging around Damon... I mean I'll have to leave in a couple of months for college so why not hang around with someone who is coming with me to college."

"Fine, but promise you'll at least try to make other friends other than _my _best friend." he said to me, emphasing my to make sure I knew that he was still his best friend, and he'll be hanging around him as well.

"Fine. I promise." I said to him underneath my breath when the object of our discussion came into view on the stage. Jeremy smirked at him but Damon barely looked at him, instead he focused his gorgeous, intense, ocean blue, veryyyy blue eyes drilled into mine leaving me shaken.

He smirked at me as he walked to the seat directly behind me. "Hey Elena." he whispered into my ear leaving goosebumps to rise at the coolness of his breath.

I ignored him, not entirely sure if my voice wouldn't be shaken if I replied and he doesn't need his overly big ego to grow anymore at my reaction towards him. I can truthfully say I won't know if this summer will be my best one... or the worst one.


	9. A Message A Good One

**HEY GUY! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY DISAPPOINTED I'M NOT ADDING A NEW CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, BUT I JUST WANT TO TELL ALL OF YOU TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY...**

**IT ABOUT ELENA BEING DAMON'S BEST FRIEND AND HOW SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HIM... I KNOW IT'S NOT A NEW CONCEPT BUT READING ANOTHER STORY WITH THE SAME SUBJECT INSPIRED ME. I'M NOT COPYING THEIR WORK. PLUS, THAT WAS A HARRY POTTER STORY AND THIS WOULD BE A VAMPIRE DIARIES STORY... STILL NOT COPYING ANYONE'S WORK!**

**ANYWAY, CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
